gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Norden vergisst nicht (Episode)
"Der Norden vergisst nicht" (im Original: "The North Remembers") ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die elfte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 1. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. Mai 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Während Robb Stark und seine nordische Armee den Krieg gegen die Lennisters fortsetzen, kommt Tyrion Lennister als neue Hand des Königs in Königsmund an, um König Joffrey zu beraten und die Exzesse des jungen Königs zu mäßigen. Auf der Insel Drachenstein plant Stannis Baratheon eine Invasion, um sein Recht auf den Thron seines verstorbenen Bruders einzufordern und verbündet sich mit der feurigen Melisandre, einer geheimnisvollen Priesterin des Feuergottes. Auf der anderen Seite des Meeres befinden sich Daenerys Targaryen, ihre drei jungen Drachen und ihre Gefolgsleute auf einer beschwerlichen Reise durch die Rote Wüste, wobei Daenerys einige ihrer Getreuen auf die Suche nach Verbündeten schickt. Im Norden herrscht Bran Stark über das heruntergekommene Winterfell, während Jon Schnee und die Nachtwache außerhalb der Mauer bei einem Einsiedler Unterschlupf finden. :Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Joffrey feiert seinen Namenstag. Anlässlich seines Namenstages veranstaltet König Joffrey auf den Mauern von Königsmund grausame Schwertkämpfe, bei denen sich der Bluthund als deutlich überlegener Gegner präsentiert. Sansa nimmt als Joffreys Verlobte daran teil, verfolgt das blutige Schauspiel aber teilnahmslos und stimmt Joffrey in jedem seiner Worte zu. Als Ser Dontos Hollard verspätet und betrunken zu seinem Kampf gegen Ser Lothor Brunn eintrifft, befiehlt Joffrey seinen Wachen, ihn mit Gewalt zum Weitertrinken zu zwingen. Sansa widerspricht ihrem Verlobten und erinnert ihn daran, dass es Unglück bringe, einen Mann am eigenen Namenstag zu töten. Sandor Clegane stimmt ihr zu und Joffrey lässt sich von Sansa überzeugen, Ser Dontos als Hofnarren zu berufen, statt ihm einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren. thumb|300px|Sansa, eine Geisel der Lennisters. Nach langer Reise trifft nun auch Tyrion, begleitet von Bronn, Soldaten der Lennisters und Kriegerfürsten der Bergstämme ein und erfreut sich, ganz zum Missfallen seines Neffen, bester Gesundheit. Er spricht Sansa sein Beileid zum Verlust ihres Vater aus, dessen Hinrichtung Joffrey immer noch gutheißt. Sansa stimmt ihm notgedrungen und emotionslos zu und versichert Tyrion ihre Treue zum König. Tyrion versteht ihre Äußerung und verlässt die Feier, ohne seinem Neffen zu sagen, warum er in die Hauptstadt gekommen ist. thumb|300px|Tyrion und Cersei Lennister werden herrschen. Tyrion macht sich auf dem Weg zum Kleinen Rat, dessen Leitung Cersei innehat. Dabei wird vom Großmaester Pycelle bekanntgegeben, dass der Sommer offiziell für beendet erklärt worden ist, einer der längsten Sommer in der Geschichte. Außerdem ist die Stadt völlig überfüllt mit Bauern, die wegen des Krieges ihr Land verlassen haben, um in der Stadt Schutz zu suchen. Cersei befiehlt dem Lord Janos Slynt die Tore zu schließen und zukünftig keine Flüchtlinge mehr hineinzulassen. Tyrion trifft ein und offenbart den Anwesenden, dass er zukünftig, in Vertretung seines Vaters, als Hand des Königs agieren wird. Die Königin beendet kurzerhand und lauthals die Sitzung und spricht mit ihrem Bruder unter vier Augen, der ihr eine Mitschuld an der Hinrichtung von Ned Stark gibt. Außerdem muss sie ihm gestehen, Arya verloren zu haben. Tyrion ist entrüstet über ihre Unfähigkeit und erklärt ihr, dass die Lennisters den Krieg verlieren würden. thumb|300px|Tyrion und Shae lieben sich. In Königsmund genießt Shae den Geruch der Stadt und ihr neues, privilegiertes Leben. Sie bewohnt zusammen mit Tyrion das Zimmer der rechten Hand des Königs, das zuvor Ned Stark gehört hat. Tyrion erinnert sie daran, vorsichtig zu sein und keinem Menschen zu vertrauen, da niemand wissen dürfe, dass sie hier sei. Beide vergnügen sich auf dem Bett, das Tyrion als zu unbequem empfindet und verspricht Shae einiges zu ändern, bevor sich beide küssen. Lord Baelish geht den Palasthof entlang, als er von Cersei und ihrer Wache eingeholt wird. Sie bitte Baelish um einen Gefallen. Er soll Arya ausfindig machen, weil sie einen erheblichen Wert bei Verhandlungen mit den Starks habe. Baelish schlägt vor, die Angelegenheit Lord Varys zu übertragen, falls sie ihm vertraut. Cersei lässt sich auf ein tiefergehendes Gespräch mit Kleinfinger ein. Die Königin verhöhnt ihn, aufgrund seines niederen Standes und seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Catelyn Stark. thumb|300px|Cersei erklärt Petyr Baelish, was Macht ist. Das nimmt Baelish zum Anlass, um auf die Zuneigung von Cersei und Jaime anzuspielen. In dem Glauben, dass Wissen Macht sei, bringt er die Königin soweit, dass sie ihren Wachen befiehlt Lord Baelish zu ergreifen und ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Kurz vor der Ausführung ändert sie jedoch ihre Meinung und lässt Kleinfinger wieder frei, um ihm danach lächelnd zu erklären, dass nur Macht wahre Macht sei. Sie verlangt, dass er als kleine Gefälligkeit, Arya ausfindig mache und lässt den fassungslosen und gedemütigten Baelish im Hof allein zurück. thumb|300px|Cersei ohrfeigt Joffrey. Joffrey lässt den Thronsaal von Königsmund neu gestalten, als seine Mutter den Saal betritt und nach dem Sinn der Baumaßnahmen fragt. Der König will dem Raum ein angemessenes Aussehen verleihen, ähnlich dem Eisernen Thron der Targaryens. Cersei lenkt die Unterhaltung auf die vermisste Arya Stark und rät Joffrey, das Heer einzusetzen, um sie zu finden. Joffrey ist jedoch starrsinnig und glaubt weder an die Überlegenheit des Feindes noch daran Jaime zu befreien. Stattdessen will Joffrey von seiner Mutter wissen, ob die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime wahr seien, aber Cersei gibt vor, nicht daran zu glauben. Anschließend fragt ihr Sohn nach den Bastarden, die Robert gezeugt haben könnte, nachdem er Cerseis überdrüssig geworden sei. Sie gibt Joffrey eine Ohrfeige, was eigentlich mit dem Tode bestraft wird und er warnt sie, das nie wieder zu tun. thumb|300px|Barra, ein Bastardkind von Robert Baratheon, wird getötet. In einem von Lord Baelishs Bordellen ist Ros inzwischen zur Vorsteherin aufgestiegen und zeigt einem neuen Freudenmädchen namens Daisy die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie zukünftig arbeiten wird. Mehrere Soldaten der Stadtwache, angeführt von Lord Slynt, erreichen das Bordell; jedoch nicht - wie von Ros erwartet - zum Vergnügen. Die Wachen zerren einen Mann in den Raum, der das Baby von Mhaegen als König Roberts Bastard identifiziert. Slynt ordnet seine Ermordung an, führt den Befehl dann aber selbst aus, als einer seiner Soldaten zögert. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Bran Stark, der neue Lord von Winterfell. Auf Winterfell bringen die Vasallen des Hauses Stark dem gegenwärtigen Lord von Winterfell, Bran und seinem Berater Maester Luwin ihre Klagen vor. Aufgrund von Robbs Rebellion sind alle Männer zu den Waffen gerufen worden, weswegen die Arbeit zum Erliegen gekommen ist. Bran erinnert seine Vasallen daran, dass "König" Robb der Krieg durch die Lennisters aufgezwungen worden ist und ihm seine Vasallen die Treue geschworen haben. Um die Situation zu beruhigen und den lästigen Bittsteller endlich loszuwerden, sichert ihm Luwin einige Arbeitskräfte zu. thumb|300px|Osha erzählt Bran von Drachen. In der darauffolgenden Nacht träumt Bran davon, durch die Wälder zu laufen, bis er an einem Teich zum Stehen kommt. Bei dem Blick in das Wasser sieht er nicht sich, sondern das Gesicht seines Schattenwolfes. Am nächsten Morgen begibt er sich mit Hodor und Osha in den Wald an die Stelle, die er im Traum gesehen hat. Osha fragt ihn, ob seine Träume ihn verfolgen, aber Bran behauptet, keine Träume zu haben. Am Himmel erblicken sie einen roten Kometen und sprechen über dessen unheilige Bedeutung. Osha erwähnt, dass Sterne nicht für Menschen vom Himmel fallen würden und es ein deutliches Zeichen für Drachen sei. Bran glaubt ihr nicht, weil diese bereits seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben sind. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Die Nachtwache, (auf dem Bild Jon Schnee, Eddison Tollett und Samwell Tarly in Crasters Bergfried. Die Soldaten der Nachtwache stoßen weiter in das Hinterland der großen Mauer vor. Beinahe alle Dörfer sind bereits von den Wildlingen verlassen worden, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Eines davon wird von einem Mann namens Craster geführt, der dort alleine mit mehreren Frauen lebt. Eddison Tollett erklärt Jon und Sam, dass es sich dabei um seiner Töchter handelt, die er heiratet, um weitere Töchter zu bekommen, die er dann wieder heiratet. Jon fragt ihn daraufhin, was mit seinen Söhnen passiere, erhält darauf aber keine Antwort. thumb|300px|Craster verspottet die "Südländer". In Crasters Bergfried erhält der Lord Kommandant Mormont von ihm wichtige Informationen über die gegenwärtige Lage Jenseits der Mauer. Den vermissten Benjen Stark hat er bereits seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, dafür weiß Craster um die verlassenen Dörfer. Manke Rayder, ein ehemaliger und abtrünniger Soldat der Nachtwache, der den Eid gebrochen hat, baut mit den Wildlingen eine eigene Armee auf und hat sich bereits zum König-jenseits-der-Mauer erklärt. Jon unterbricht das Gespräch zwischen Mormont und Craster, der sich abfällig über sie als Südländer geäußert hat. thumb|300px|Jeor Mormont verlangt Gehorsam. Trotzdem gelingt es Mormont, Craster mit einem guten Wein von ihrer Mission zu überzeugen und er erlaubt den Soldaten in seinem Bergfried zu bleiben; warnt sie aber gleichzeitig, sich von seinen Frauen fernzuhalten, als er sieht, wie einer der Soldaten seine Töchter beobachtet. Vor dem Haus zieht Mormont Jon für seine unüberlegten Worte zur Rechenschaft. Eindringlich macht er ihm seine Position als Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten klar, der, wenn er eines Tages Anführer sein will, erst lernen muss zu folgen. Auf Drachenstein thumb|300px|Die rote Priesterin Melisandre. Unterdessen erscheint der Komet bei Nacht über der Insel Drachenstein. Dort hält die rote Priesterin Melisandre am Strand gerade eine Zeremonie ab, in der die sieben Gottheiten von Westeros, symbolisch in Form von Statuen, verbrannt werden. Mit diesem Opfer wollen sie und ihre Anhänger, zu denen auch der selbsternannte König Stannis Baratheon gehört, ihre Loyalität zum Herrn des Lichts bekunden. Während Melisandre die Menschen vor der nahenden Dunkelheit warnt, ergreift Maester Cressen das Wort, der sich nicht von den Göttern abgewendet hat, doch alleine der roten Priesterin nicht gewachsen ist. thumb|300px|Stannis, der Krieger des Lichts. Sie prophezeit einen Erlöser, einen Krieger, der ein brennendes Schwert, genannt Lichtbringer, aus dem Feuer ziehen werde. Sie fordert Stannis auf, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und unter dem Jubel seiner Anhänger zieht er das Schwert aus einer der Statuen. Nachdem Stannis und sein Gefolge den Strand verlassen haben, spricht Cressen mit Davos Seewert, einem Getreuen von Stannis, den er vor den Ambitionen des Königs warnt und ihn bittet, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Davos fragt ihn, was die Wahrheit sei, erhält aber keine Antwort. thumb|300px|Davos' Rat bleibt ungehört. In Stannis' Festung wird ein Brief von Matthos, dem Sohn von Davos, verfasst und dem König, sowie seinen engsten Beratern vorgetragen. Darin informiert Stannis alle bedeutenden Lords von Westeros, von Dorne bis zur großen Mauer, über seinen rechtmäßigen Thronanspruch und erklärt Joffrey, Tommen und Myrcella als Bastarde, die aus dem Inzest der Königin Cersei mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime entstanden seien. Bevor es jedoch zum Krieg kommt, schlägt Davos dem König vor, zuerst Frieden mit seinem Bruder Renly zu schließen oder wenigstens Robb Stark als Verbündeten im Kampf gegen ihren gemeinsamen Feind, den Lennisters, anzuerkennen. Melisandre bestärkt Stannis jedoch in seinem alleinigen Machtanspruch und er lehnt jede Kooperation mit Dieben seines Thrones ab. thumb|300px|Melisandre triumphiert. Davos beobachtet, wie der neben ihm sitzende Cressen ein Mittel in seinen eigenen Becher schüttet. Danach steht der Maester auf und bekundet seine Treue zum Herrn des Lichts, den Stannis den Alten Göttern vorgezogen hat. Davos leiser Versuch ihn aufzuhalten, kann Cressen nicht daran hindern, aus dem Becher zu trinken und ihn sogleich an Melisandre weiter zu reichen. Sie nimmt lächelnd einen Schluck vom gleichen Getränk, während Cressen vor ihr zitternd und blutspuckend zusammenbricht. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Grauwind vor Jaime Lennister. In seinem Feldlager begibt sich Robb Stark zu seinem wichtigsten Gefangen, Jaime Lennister, der in einem Verlies, hilflos an einen Pfahl gefesselt, ist und den König des Nordens verspottet. Robb hat schnell genug von Jaimes Beleidigungen, dessen peinliche Lage er gekonnt ausnutzt. Er berichtet ihm von den Raben, die Stannis Baratheon ausgeschickt hat, um ganz Westeros, über das Inzestverhältnis der Lennisters zu informieren und dass deswegen sein Vater Ned hat sterben müssen. Unterdessen gesellt sich auch Robbs Schattenwolf Grauwind zu den beiden. Am Ende des Gespräches lässt er den Wolf auf Jaime los, der Zähne fletschend vor ihm stehenbleibt und dann ebenfalls verschwindet. thumb|300px|Alton Lennister geht als Botschafter durch Westeros. Unterdessen verhandelt Robb in seinem Zelt mit dem gefangenen Ser Alton Lennister. Robb bietet dessen Vettern Frieden an, wenn sie dafür seine Bedingungen erfüllen würden. Er verlangt die Freilassung seiner Schwestern und dass die Gebeine seines Vaters ausgehändigt werden, damit er in Winterfell beigesetzt werden kann, ebenso die sterblichen Überreste seiner Mitstreiter. Akzeptabel für Alton, bis Robb seine letzte Bedingung stellt, in der er die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens vom Eisernen Thron fordert und die Anerkennung seines Königreiches auf alle Zeit. Sollte Cersei und Joffrey darauf eingehen, verspricht Robb den beiden Frieden; falls nicht, droht er mit Krieg und unzähligen toten Lennisters. thumb|300px|Theon Graufreud und Robb Stark unterhalten sich. Nach der Besprechung spricht Theon unter vier Augen mit Robb und erklärt, dass die Lennisters sein Angebot ablehnen würden, wovon Robb bereits überzeugt sei. Theon prophezeit ihm einen langen Krieg, solange er nicht Königsmund erobert. Er rät ihm, die Stadt mit Schiffen anzugreifen; Schiffe die sich im Besitz von Theons Vater Balon befinden. Robb ist misstrauisch, aufgrund der kriegerischen Vergangenheit, doch Theon glaubt, dass er, als einziger lebender Sohn, seinen Vater überzeugen kann. Theon versichert seine Treue zum Hause Stark und dass er Ned Stark genauso rächen wolle wie Robb. thumb|300px|Robb spricht mit seiner Mutter. Einige Zeit später berichtet Robb seiner Mutter von Theons Plan, den er ernsthaft in Betracht zieht. Catelyn ist zornig, da sie Theons Vater, Balon Graufreud, nicht traut, gegen den Ned und Robert einst Krieg geführt haben. Er erklärt seiner Mutter die ausweglose Situation, weil er Jaime nicht gegen zwei Mädchen austauschen kann, ohne einen Aufstand seiner Lords zu fürchten. Er muss Catelyn lautstark klar machen, dass sie nicht nur wegen Sansa und Arya Krieg führen würden. Statt nach Norden zu ihren verbliebenen Kindern zurückzukehren, verlangt Robb von ihr, Richtung Süden zu reiten, um dort mit Renly Baratheon zu verhandeln. Catelyn ist fassungslos, jedoch ist sie die Einzige, der Robb vertrauen kann. Er überzeugt sie von dem Vorhaben, indem er ein rasches Kriegsende verspricht, falls Renly sich ihnen anschließt. thumb|300px|Die Gefangenen, darunter Gendry und Arya, in der Kolonne auf den Weg zur Mauer. Überall in Königsmund finden weitere Säuberungen statt. Die Stadtwache stürmt einfache Behausungen, um die darin lebenden Bastarde von König Robert, egal ob Erwachsener oder Kleinkind, zu ermorden, einige von ihnen sogar auf offener Straße. Zuletzt sucht Slynt die Schmiede auf, in der Gendry gelernt hat und in der sein Meister Tobho Mott gerade verhört wird. Sein Gesicht wird dabei über glühende Kohlen gehalten. Der Schmied offenbart unter Schmerzen und voller Angst den Namen seines Lehrlings Gendry, der sich auf dem Weg zur Mauer befindet, um ein Soldat der Nachtwache zu werden. Sie können ihn an dem Helm erkennen, der wie ein Stierkopf aussieht. In Essos thumb|300px|Daenerys Targaryen füttert ihren Drachen. Auch auf dem Kontinent Essos ist der Komet zu sehen, jedoch sind Daenerys und ihr Gefolge zu erschöpft, um ihn zu bemerken. Langsam bewegt sich das heruntergekommene Khalasar durch die rote Wüste. Daenerys versucht, einen ihrer Drachen mit Fleisch zu füttern; allerdings ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich bricht ihr weißer Schimmel an der Spitze der Karawane zusammen, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk, das ihr einst ihr verstorbener Gemahl Khal Drogo gemacht hat. Daenerys ist verzweifelt, erhält aber Ermutigung von Jorah Mormont, der ihr rät, weiter nach Osten zu reisen. Sie entscheidet sich zu handeln und schickt ihre Blutreiter aus, im Südosten, Nordosten und Osten nach Städten und Wasser zu suchen. Einer ihrer Reiter und zugleich treuer Anhänger, Rakharo, verspricht, sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Anmerkungen Titel thumb|300px|Die Premiere von "The North Remembers" am 1. April 2012 auf [[HBO.]] * Der Titel dieser Episode, "Der Norden vergisst nicht" (Original "The North Remembers"), bezieht sich auf die Rebellion des Nordens unter ihrem neuen König Robb Stark, als direkte Reaktion auf die Hinrichtung seines Vaters, Eddard Stark. Der Ausdruck ist zudem im Roman verbreitet und ist in dem Zusammenhang als Drohung zu verstehen, dass die Menschen des Nordens kommen werden, um die Lennisters und ihre Vasallen, für deren Gräueltaten zu bestrafen. Roman * In der Romanvorlage existiert keine Figur namens Alton Lennister. Dort war es , der Cousin von Jaime Lennister und Sohn von Tywins Schwester, der nach Königsmund geschickt wurde, um Robbs Bedingungen zu überbringen. * Im Roman wurde nur ein einziger von Roberts Bastarden, auf Befehl von Königin Cersei ermordet: das Kleinkind Barra. Sie wurde nicht von Janos Slynt getötet, sondern von , einem einfachen Soldaten der Stadtwache, der auch Barras Mutter tötete, als diese versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. * In den Romanen handelt es sich bei Daenerys' Blutreitern, um die Dothraki Krieger Jhogo, Aggo und Rakharo. In der Serie wird allerdings einer von ihnen Kovarro genannt, statt Jhogo. * Davos Seewert wurden im Roman Finger der linken Hand abgetrennt, als Bestrafung für seine zurückliegenden Verbrechen. In der Serie ist es seine rechte Hand, weil der Schauspieler Liam Cunningham Linkshänder ist. * Im Roman kommt es zu keiner direkten Unterredung zwischen Robb Stark und Jaime Lennister, wie in der Serie dargestellt. Im Buch ist Jaime zudem ein Gefangener in dem vom Haus Tully beherrschten Schnellwasser. * Petyr Baelish konfrontierte Cersei im Buch nie direkt mit den Anschuldigungen bezüglich des Inzests. * Im Roman ist Daenerys' Stute nicht in der roten Wüste gestorben. Produktion * Während der Szene am Strand, als die Statuen der alten Götter verbrannt werden, sieht man Selyse Baratheon in der Menge stehen. Sie wird von Sarah MacKeever gespielt, jedoch ohne Text, oder einer Erwähnung im Abspann. * Carice van Houten sollte bereits in der ersten Staffel für eine andere Rolle vorsprechen. Aufgrund eines Terminkonflikts konnte sie nicht daran teilnehmen, wurde aber darum gebeten, im Falle einer möglichen zweiten Staffel erneut vorzusprechen. Sie erhielt schließlich die Zusage für die Rolle der Melisandre. Literarische Referenzen * Die Säuberungen die Joffrey ausrufen lässt erinnern sehr stark an die Säuberungen in der Bibel welche nach der Geburt von Jesus stattgefunden haben. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * König Stannis Baratheon * Königin Selyse Baratheon * Melisandre * Ser Davos Seewert * Maester Cressen * Matthos Seewert * Ser Alton Lennister * Ser Dontos Hollard * Lothor Brunn * Eddison Tollett * Craster * Goldy * Kovarro * Aggo * Daisy * Marei * Septa Eglantine * Lord Portan Tode * Maester Cressen * Barra * Rakharo Besetzung Bemerkung * John Bradley, James Cosmo, Jerome Flynn, Conleth Hill und Sibel Kekilli gehören zur Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel und werden namentlich im Vorspann genannt. Alle fünf Darsteller traten in der ersten Staffel in wiederkehrenden Rollen auf. * Neue Mitglieder der Hauptbesetzung sind Liam Cunningham, Stephen Dillane und Carice van Houten, die ebenfalls in der Eröffnungssequenz genannt werden. * Die zur Hauptbesetzung gehörenden Charles Dance (Tywin Lennister) und Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell) werden nicht genannt und treten auch nicht in dieser Folge auf. Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Brandon Stark * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * James Cosmo als Jeor Mormont * Jerome Flynn als Bronn * Conleth Hill als Varys * Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebenbesetzung * Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin * Ron Donachie als Rodrik Cassel * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Robert Pugh als Craster * Natalia Tena als Osha * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Joseph Dempsie als Gendry * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Eros Vlahos als Lommy Grünhand * Roxanne McKee als Doreah * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Elyes Gabel als Rakharo * Steven Cole als Kovarro * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Esmé Bianco als Ros * Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt * Kerr Logan als Matthos Seewert * Tony Way als Dontos Hollard * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Karl Davies als Alton Lennister * Ian Beattie als Meryn Trant * Sahara Knite als Armeca * Maisie Dee als Daisy * Callum Wharry als Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson als Myrcella Baratheon Gastbesetzung * Oliver Ford Davies als Maester Cressen * Pat Mooney als Lord des Nordens * Antonia Christophers als Mhaegen * Andrew Wilde als Tobho Mott * Natalie Lee als Chella * Gordon Fulton als Lord Portan * Marko Cindric als Tourney Herald * Josephine Gillan als Marei * Dennis Stokes als Prostituierter Nicht erwähnt * Dennis McKeever als Bruder der Nachtwache * Tobias Winter als Timett * Sarah MacKeever als Selyse Baratheon * Unbekannt als Lothor Brunn * Unbekannt als Aggo * Unbekannt als Barra Galerie Bilder 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (1).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (2).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (3).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (4).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (5).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (6).jpg 201Cersei Joffrey8.jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (8).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (9).jpg 201 Robb Stark.jpg 201 Robb Stark 01.jpg 201 Jaime.jpg 201 Jaime 3.jpg 201 Janos Slynt.jpg 201 Jaime 1.jpg 201 Cersei Joffrey 1.jpg 201 Joffrey Eiserner Thron.jpg 201 Tyrion Bron.jpg 201 Cersei Joffrey.jpg 201 Varys Pycelle.jpg 201 Sansa .jpg 201 Meryn Trant.jpg 201 Joffrey.jpg 201 Tyrion Joffrey.jpg 201 Myrcella.jpg 201 Joffrey Sansa.jpg 201 Tyrion 1.jpg 201 Tyrion.jpg 201 Osha.jpg 201 Hodor Bran 1.jpg 201 Hodor Bran.jpg 201 Melisandre.jpg 201 Daenerys.jpg 201 Daenerys Khalasar.jpg 201 Cersei Petyr.jpg 201 Petyr Lennister Soldaten.jpg 201 Melisandre Stannis.jpg 201 Melisandre Cressen.jpg 201 Maester Cressen.jpg 201 Jon.jpg 201 Jeor Mormont.jpg Videos Tyrion Lannister as hand of the king|Tyrion und Cersei Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen and Ser Jorah Mormont|Jorah und Daenerys. Power is Power - Cersei Lannister|Cersei und Baelish. Robb Stark - You insult yourself, Kingslayer|Robb Stark und Jaime Lennister. Robb Stark's peace terms|König Robbs Bedingungen. Cercei Lannister slaps Joffrey Baratheon|Cersei und Joffrey. Zitate Siehe auch * en:The North Remembers es:El Norte no olvida fr:Le Nord se souvient it:Il Nord non dimentica pl:Północ pamięta pt-br:O Norte se Lembra ro:Nordul își amintește ru:Север помнит Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2